ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Raja
Fairly easy fight with the right setup. Our setup was overkill for it, but we went in with a tank party (Mnk/nin, pld/nin, x2 whm, brd, rdm), 2 rangers, 1 smn, 1 thf, 2 DD/THF. DDs and Rangers had TP regain atmas on so they run in, WS, and run out whenever they had tp ready while the mnk, pld, and smn applied constant damage throughout the fight. Monk and pld used Razed Ruins, Sanguine Scythe and Impregnable Tower atmas to max their hp (monk was at around 4.7k hp). As long as both tanks have at least 2-3 healers on them, they can blood tank and eat up all the -aga IV spells and Royal Decree without much threat. The critical part about the fight was positioning since any of her aoe moves (especially Royal Decree) can one shot anyone in an instant. One hairy part of the fight note mentioning is that she has access to aoe curse spell and that she starts spamming aga IV or Royal Decree as she approaches low hp. We were able to proc red and blue weakness during first 10% of the fight since she was very slow in between her attacks with slow and elegy on her. Anyways, this fight can be done with a smaller setup. *Killable with around 14. Still a rough fight, though. The challenge is making sure your tanks have enough HP - I'd say 3k HP minimum - and that your healers are adept at curebombing the tanks. Fun fight, though. Mifaco 13:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Killed with an alliance (many extra people were present merely for the credit), but a large number of people were inactive to prevent unnecessary TP gain. Therefore, the minimum setup for a non-brewed Raja would be two well geared blink tanks (NINs work very well) to bounce hate, two quick witted, cure happy WHMs, one support job for the tank party, and a few ranged DD or BLMs. Bring an extra WHM if tanks are a little apprehensive, because his TP moves can be tricky if timed poorly. --Logical5 22:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC) *This fight is not hard if you're sensible. PLD/WAR and MNK make a great tank team for this. Make sure you have plenty of healing. We had no melee on it. All our damage came from 3 RNG, a SAM/RNG and a SMN. You could low man this as long as your healers/support are on the ball. Keep at max casting range, brds can pianissimo. Have your RNG take 2-3 regain atma and just drop weaponskills on Raja. Ensure your tanks have holy water in case, because it may be quicker than waiting on mages. Raja does like to drop your HP then aga. Keep everyone except the tanks out of range and you're fine. Losing sub jobs is not terrible but it helps if you don't have to. PLD/MNK/WHM/WHM/BRD/RNG/RNG would be my preferred setup, with a RDM if you can afford one and if you have access to 2-3 atma. Else something like PLD/MNK/WHM/WHM/RDM/BRD + RNG/RNG/RNG/COR/SCH/SMN. SCH and COR are nice for RegainEldelphia 16:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Allegiance Setup Testimonial Wow. This was incredibly difficult. Here's the breakdown. Full Allegiance with: 3 White Mages + Red Mage for Heals, 2 Ninjas + Paladin for tanking. The rest of ally was mostly Blm, a smn and melee DD's. At first going into it we were fine till about 80% of its HP Ninja tank died from Royal Decree + AoE -Ga's. From there it all went worse. Each tank died eventually one by one. I do not recommend straight tanking this at all. All our members throughout the fight died at least 4 times+. Royal Decree does about 1.7k~2.4k damage each time used. Thankfully when hope was dim and we were almost all weakened, we had a Summoner in the ally which ended up using summons to tank it while we were recovering. I strongly recommend geting summons to tank it with Red Mages and Black Mages to put as much as DoT's as they can on Raja. Our Paladin had ~3.3k HP and still eventually died. Paladin and Ninja tanking both have there advantages on this one, but if you have a ninja with HP atmas go with a ninja instead. Fight lasted 1 hour+ with close up melee in ally as DD. I do NOT recommend any close up melee unless your tanking. We ended up having to use a brew when it had 15% hp because it was taking to long. Drops included only Ace's Mufflers and Schutzen Mittens. GoldFlare 03:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ragnarok Server BST Lowman *99BST/NIN solo - pretty easy fight. Took under 30 mins. Used Razed Ruins, Ducal Guard, and Stronghold (rarely use anything else, partly because I have a limited atma set and partly because...well...it makes everything easy). Level 113 delve axe (Brethren axe), 5/5 beast affinity and augmented +2 monster gloves. At 113, Falcorr doesn't have much trouble with this guy at all, though Gooey would have been a better choice given the magic spam. I wouldn't use Yuly, though it would be doable. There were a few spells that went unresisted for 1.5-2k dmg - the rest of them did pretty pitiful damage, and the strongest TP moves of Raja's did about 500 when DG was activated. Used less than a stack of zetas, and probably more than I really needed to (I panicked a bit when the first spell hit hard and unresisted). No proc, no atma, but did get the MACC gloves for Quickdraw. Just play this the same as any other fight, nothing special to worry about. Certainly stronger than any other caturae other than Rani, but still a bit of a pushover at the end of the day. Lakshmi Killed today with 3 BST + BLM. Very difficult fight, took over 2 hours and over 150k in consumables. Started out with just 2 BST but a third came to help at about 30%. We used Leech pet with Ducal Guard, Vicissitude, and Stronghold. We started at first using ladybug, but it was hard to keep ladybug inside Ducal Guard with 1600 rewards, so we switched to leech to try and avoid the 2k nukes pets recieve when not under ducal. Spamming zetas while keeping inside ducal we BARELY were keeping it held by pets, alternating call beasts so only 1 pet was on him at a time. BLM stunned nukes, enfeebled, and suicide nuked whenever he could. Everything was fine until he hit 15%. He started spamming Stygian Cyclone which made our pets have like, 1000 max HP. Once he started doing this, pets lasted less than 10 seconds sometimes. Changed to apoc atma and zombied it while blm and pets slowly finished it off. Very difficult fight and i dont suggest doing it with less than 4 pet jobs and a stunner. If we each had thr atma from beating WoTG it would have went tremendously smoother. -ShadowsongLakshmi 03:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Did this NM today with a group of 14. The only key players where The 3 BSTs and the 1 SMN + 3whms and a blm. This guy is no joke! Bring lots of pets, lots of pet food, and RR items. Prefered atmas would be Ducal Guard/Future Fab. for both BSt and SMN. Bst can take RR/VV/GH/MC as 3rd and SMN need to take the MM atma. Good luck!~ Linkzell Odin 10/25/11 Trio whm/rdm, mnk/war and blm/rdm. Mnk use sanguine scythe, ebon hoof and razed ruins, whm allure, mm and apoc though probably should've used a second refresh atma. Stun was resisted alot so ultimately mnk ended up eating -aga, I forgot mp meds only used 1x dusty elixir, and a lucid ether, verted once. Also used 2x fool powder just cause we had, easy fight, went In thinking we'd die like always so nice to come out on top. Though mnk has 85 vera, so that probably helped out a tad bit. :3 --Milashka 08:23, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Low Man Setup: DNC/NIN, SMN/WHM, BST/DNC(NIN) Before I go into the strategy for this setup, I'm gunna start off by saying this: please do not go into this fight as the BST thinking you can do this w/ out Atma of the Ducal Guard, plenty of jugs, pet food and at least one Guichard's Axe +2 w/ Pet: Phys. dmg. taken -10%. Normally I'm not one to say something can't be accomplished w/ out a particular atma, but in this case, I'm honestly at a loss for how this could be done w/ out Ducal Guard. Now, onto the strategy: first and foremost, I'm gunna note that this was done w/ two friends and not just a random pickup group, so I knew the ppl I was with would know what they were doing. Atmas/Gear used: I'll start w/ what I, the BST, was using for atmas: Atma of the Ducal Guard, Atma of the Winged Gloom and Atma of the Razed Ruins. My gear (the gear that matters): 2x Guichard's Axe +2, Anwig Salade w/ Pet: Haste +5/Damage Taken -10%, Beast Bazubands and Ferine Quijotes +2 (tho +1's would serve the same purpose). Also note that I'm almost always /DNC but /NIN would be safer for this fight, and it was just a mistake on my part. As for my Reward build, I have my Zeta's healing @ a little less than 1.8k, but the build is quite long to list so any BST getting ready to attempt this and wants info on what I use, just PM me and I'll be happy to tell ya. As for atma's/gear used by my SMN and DNC friends, I'd have to ask them for a list of what gear they used, but for atmas I do know the SMN used Atma of the Apocalypse, Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity and Atma of the Razed Ruins and the DNC used Atma of the Sea Daughter, Atma of the Voracious Violet and the 3rd one I'm not sure of but when I explain how fight goes, you'll see why it's not really important. The fight: since I had on Atma of the Winged Gloom, I knew I'd need constant healing so that's where the two regain atmas on the DNC come into play; he didn't fight Raja, but was there to help keep us all healed, especially myself. So yes, any dedicated healer can fill in this role. Now, for my pet used: ~2 stacks of Gooey Gerard and ~6 stacks of Pet Food Zeta Biscuits. As for my SMN friend, he mainly stuck w/ Garuda and Predator Claws (consistent damage of ~2k), but would use Diabolos to hold Raja if I didn't have Call Beast ready (which happened around 4-5 times through out the 1hr 20min fight). The reason for Diabolos is because Royal Decree does next to nothing to him and Raja really favors using that WS. Now, w/ my gear/atmas, Gooey Gerard takes only ~30 damage from Raja's normal melee hits once Ducal is active, Royal Decree does no more than ~300 (150ish on average) and Blizzaga IV caps out @ 550ish damage. The main goal of the BST here is to keep each pet alive as long as possible, because even if you have CB ready, that doesn't mean you're safe. As any BST who uses Ducal Guard knows, if your pet is above 50%, there's still a good chance that what you're fighting may be able to destroy your pet before CB is ready again. So again, I stress that it's priority #1 to keep your pet alive and under 50% as long as you possibly can while you rely on the SMN to provide the heavy spike damage. Also, make sure you're always out of range of Royal Decree. To recap: your main healer is well, just that, they should only be focused on keeping the SMN and BST alive. The SMN's only job is to constantly use BP's and the BST is there to hold Raja while also providing constant damage from their pet. And I guess I should say this just so it's clear: if you're in there meleeing Raja as BST, you're only gunna cause a wipe; let your pet handle the fight. Overall this is an amazingly fun fight for ppl who know how to play pet jobs and enjoy a challenge and any SMN's out there wondering what my friend used for gear, just PM and I'll find out for you. And, just as a side note, when Raja was @1% we were asked by two ppl in the zone if they could join for the win, so while attempting to hold Raja we died and lost claim and Raja got back up to 10% before we reclaimed and at that point we had help from some friends of the ppl who needed the win for the last 10%. In closing, good luck to anyone out there attempting to low this fight, tho I truly don't recommend it due to the time it'll take, unless of course you're just doing it for a friend who needs the win (which was our reason for doing it, this was the last Caturae win for our DNC friend) or just want a challenge. Strategy by: Ghaandi (DNC), Maedhross (SMN) and myself, Reddx (BST). Phoenix: Reddx 14:49, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Blue Proc + TH, no brew MNK99/WAR, WHM99x2, THF99 Tanked by non-emp MNK/WAR (hp gear with atmas: apocalypse, sanguine scythe, impregnable tower), 2 WHM (atmas: apocalypse, minikin monstrosity, ambition) alternated cure v only, thf (base TH8) TA 2-3 times only. Takes about 30min to kill it this way, but there was never any concern over death, MNK could've changed apoc atma to something else. changed some hp gear to normal melee gear over the course of the fight as well. did not kite. --vm0d (talk) 17:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Easy Duo with NIN and WHM NIN99/WAR, WHM99/BLM Tanked by emp NIN/WAR (hp gear with atmas: apocalypse, razed ruins, gnarled horn) had 3700 hp before Royal Decree and about 3200 hp after, and well geared WHM cured and stayed at max range. Takes about 10-15min to kill it this way, but there was never any concern over death, lowest I got as NIN was about 1k health, if I had known it would be so easy I wouldn't have put on apoc, probably used Sanguine Scythe instead. --Nellaf (talk) 17:21, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Corsair brew As here is lacking a brew testimony, i will tell mine that i did yesterday. First poped a amnesia screen just in case. Having ws locked while brew is a painfull feeling. My job was corsair, far from anything well geared, but with armageddon. Was lacking 2 of the best atmas for wildfire brew (griffon claw and smoldering sky), i didnt have the feet af3 also, nor the fire obi. My only worthwhile to tell atma was lone wolf. Well. Not much to say actually. Popped amnesia screen then brew. Shoot, 30k+ dmg, then that guy put me to sleep, turned and ran for my friends (remember wildfire tp reduce enmity so even dealing 30k i didnt get enough hate). Woke, then shoot more 2 bullets that created skillchain dark and killed him easily. Actually, wildfire is the best brew ws in this game. With just lone wolf (fire affinity +30%) i did 30k. If you have smoldering sky (+30%), griffon claw (+20% dmg ws), used feet af3 (+20% if you fire after fire shot), fire obi in firesday (+10%), im pretty sure a wildfire can deal over 50k.